Gage Shotgun Pack
The Gage Shotgun Pack is the seventh paid DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains three new shotguns, four new masks (plus materials and patterns), four new melee weapons, and new shotgun ammo types. __TOC__ Customization options These masks, materials, and patterns are achievement rewards. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and cannot be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any non-achievement or Infamy reward pattern, color, or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Masks= See for yourself.|Announcement site quote.}} mask-clint.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-john.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-rutger.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement mask-steven.png| }} Unlocked through Achievement |-|Materials= Banana Peel.png| Unlocked through Achievement Explosive.png| Unlocked through Achievement Leaf.png| Unlocked through Achievement Sparks.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Patterns= pat-banana.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-chief.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-monkeyskull.png| Unlocked through Achievement pat-terror.png| Unlocked through Achievement |-|Trivia= * The masks introduced with this DLC are references to famous action movie stars and characters, with a touch of "monkey-ness". ** Clint is an obvious reference to actor Clint Eastwood. This could also be a reference to the Gorillaz song named after the same person, as it features large monkey-like creatures. ** John is a reference to Bruce Willis's character John McClane from the Die Hard Series. It's description even used a quote from McClane's Wikipedia page. ** Rutger is a reference to Rutger Hauer who starred a film called "''Hobo with a Shotgun''" which was mentioned in the description. ** Steven is a reference to Steven Seagal who starred in the film ''Under Siege'', in which Seagal played as a chef of the military vessel [[wikipedia:USS Missouri (BB-63)|USS Missouri]]. Weapons Primary= File:M1014_icon_new.png|link=M1014|' ' Auto-regulating, gas-operated, semi-auto combat service shotgun File:Raven_icon_new.png|link=Raven|' ' Bullpup 12-gauge pump-action shotgun with very high ammo capacity |-|Secondary= File:Street Sweeper_icon_new.png|link=Street Sweeper|' ' Compact 12-gauge shotgun designed for riot control and CQB |-|Melee weapons= File:K.L.A.S. Shovel.png|link=K.L.A.S. Shovel|' ' A weak and slow blunt weapon but has a very strong knockback capability File:Telescopic Baton.png|link=Telescopic Baton|' ' A standard-issue riot baton that can incapacitate most aggressors with ease File:Survival Tomahawk.png|link=Survival Tomahawk|' ' A general purpose tool, the Survival Axe is a fast and powerful survival weapon that can chop down even armored enemies File:Utillity Machete.png|link=Utility Machete|' ' A slow-charge but surprisingly powerful large-bladed melee weapon Weapon Modifications Ammunition= Aside from the default buckshot, each shotgun can now use one of four new ammunition types: File:000 Buckshot.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' Reduced pellet count but increased damage. Slightly reduces maximum ammo. Available also to those who don't own the DLC. File:HE Round.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' A hollowpoint, explosive-filled shell that stuns targets it doesn't kill. Reduces maximum ammo. File:Flechette.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' A volley of armour-piercing flechettes that have greater range and accuracy, but deal less damage. File:AP Slug.png|link=Ammunition#Ammunition Types|' ' A large, solid, armour-piercing slug that can penetrate a Riot Shield. Accurate and powerful, but weight limits max ammo. Of the new ammo types, users without the Shotgun Pack can use either the default ammo, or install 000 Buckshot on only two of their shotguns. Users who own the Shotgun Pack can install any of the four new ammo types on as many of their shotguns as they like, as many times as they want; the types are merely marked as 'AVAILABLE'. |-|M1014= Long Barrel (M1014).png|' ' Short Barrel (M1014).png|' ' Collapsed Stock.png|' ' Tactical Foregrip (M1014).png|' ' |-|Raven= Long Barrel (Raven).png|' ' Short Barrel (Raven).png|' ' Flip-up Sight.png|' ' |-|Street Sweeper= Long Barrel (Street Sweeper).png|' ' Suppressed Barrel (Street Sweeper).png|' ' Achievements Videos External Links *Announcement page Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC